Letters
by Randwick
Summary: Each chapter has different letters and about a character off the story reading them. Also please read my other stories!
1. Remus

Dearest Remus, I am here already. I fear that my life will end soon. Not now, but soon. Oh Remus, why are they doing this to me? You know i would never kill Peter or any muggles, i was framed! Remus, please do not worry about me, i am fine. How is Harry doing? I hope those Dursleys don't treat him like dirt, i know how they're like. Remember the time when me, you, James and Peter first met? There i was, bullying Peter on the train, then you came in with James. You calmed me down and James was introducing him to Peter. I stared at you, you looked at me. Your wonderful orange-blonde hair curled around your neck, i smiled. We all started to talk, then she came. Lily Evans. She smiled and said, "May i stay here? All the other compartments were taken. Lily Evans by the way." She shook hands with James and smiled at him, James blushed. Ahhh yes, those wonderful days.....Oh no, gotta go now, the Dementors were expecting us to be asleep 25 minutes ago. Bye now Remus, i wish you well and hope you don't let anyone else know you're a Werewolf. Yours forever, Serious Sirius  
  
  
  
Dear Sirius, I received your letter on Tuesday. I know it's terrible there, in Azkaban. But don't worry, i'm sure your name will get cleared and they'll free you. Just don't give up hope, friend. Harry's fine, but you're right, the Dursleys are treating him like dirt. Dumbledore has sent you this bar of chocolate, it's very nice. He wishes you well. I am living in the Shreiking Shack right now. I'm surprised no one has mentioned to clear it, luckily. I guess they're all to scared to face what's in here, heh heh. Sirius, Arthur Weasley just came a few weeks ago and told me how you are. I stared at him, why would he ask such question? We weren't even friendly! I have to go now, my friend. I think Dumbledore has brought me dinner! Yours Truly, Reeking Remus  
  
  
  
To Mr. Vernon Dursley of Privet Drive, How are you coping with another extra baby boy to look after? Please tell Petunia not to be sad about the loss of her sister Lily, it's not like she's gone forever. Ghosts can appear from time to time to visit you, but don't be afraid. To answer this letter, just give a message/note/letter to my Owl Ruffles and he'll fly back giving me your reply. Thank you for reading this letter. Yours Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore (Headmaster of Hogwarts Witchcraft & Wizardry) P.S - We are looking forward for Harry's arrival here! P.S.S - And maybe Dudly's too!  
  
  
  
Hey Albus, I ain't send'in my son to a ruddy school like yours. Who can trust a wizard? Especially you. My son will never, and i mean NEVER learn your stupid witchcraft and you won't make him. Don't send anything back, i won't be looking forward to a reply with a Pigeon. Vernon  
  
  
  
Dearest Lily & James, Harry is fine. Sirius is in Azkaban, Peter framed him. Peter cut off his finger, killed tweleve muggles and turned into a rat. Sirius just stood there, when the police came (muggle officers) they started blabbing and blabbing, then the Ministry of Magic came. The put a Memory Charm on the muggles and took Sirius to Azkaban. It's been 5 full month since he's been gone. Hey Lily, no offence but Harry don't like the Durley's. Sorry if the parchment's a bit damp, it's just that, two of my best friends are dead, their son's in torture, one of my friend is in Azkaban thanks to so called called 'friend' who framed him. Uh, gotta go now guys, the full moon's tommorow night and uh, need to get ready and all! Bye, Love Remus  
  
  
  
Remus looked at the Owl that just came, she stood as far as possible from the Whomping Willow. Remus laughed and went out, he pressed the button from inside and allowed the Owl to come in. She dropped a letter on his bed, she looked around anf finally settled on Remus's pillow. Remus opened the damp envelope, he noticed the Owl was shivering and wet so he wrapped her up in his favourite Quilt. He sat next to her, reading the letter that was addressed from Sirius. Sirius Black. Remus smiled when he finished reading, Sirius was still the same guy as he'd known before. Remus walked over to his drawers and opened it, placing the envelope and letter in. He closed it and opened another, he took out a Photo Album. Photo's from school, holidays and a wedding and a baby boy were in them. Remus looked through all the pages, there must have been a thousand photos in there! He closed it, put it back and let the Owl go back to her Owlery. He decided to write back to Sirius tommorow morning. 


	2. Draco

To Mr and Mrs Malfoy, your son Draco will be starting Hogwarts on September 11, please go to Kigns Cross. I believe you already know how to get there, also, the train leaves at 11. The things your kid needs are somewhere in the envelope, so are the required pet's to bring. Severus Snape.  
  
"Well Severus surely hasn't changed, still the lazy git who wouldn't care less about writing." "Hmmmmm yes Lucious, Luscious Lucious." "Narcissa....." The Malfoy couple kissed deeply and ran into their rooms giggling like a 3 year old, Draco stood there looking sick. He read his letters and smiled. "YESSSS!!!!!" It was Draco's 11th birthday today, he looked at his pet Kitten Fluffles. Fluffles was the only friend he could ever trust, she would always be there for him and listen to his worries. What would happen it i take Fluffles to school? Would they tease me? Well, i can hide her and she does understand me.....  
  
"Bye mother, father!" Draco stepped into his compartment, opened the window and waved. His books, wand and everything else were packed. Even Fluffles. He took Fluffles out, she was a snow-white Kitten with deep brown eyes. She had a tuft of chocolate-brown fur on top of her head, between her ears. She was cute and adorable. Suddenly, the door opened. "Fluffles, get back here!!!" hissed Draco, but it was too late. A very pretty girl walked in, her eyes were the same as Fluffles and so was the color and style of her hair. Draco sat up, "Hello. My name is Hermione Granger. Nice to meet you, uh..." "Draco, Draco Malfoy." "Draco." She smiled at him, Draco's heart was beating faster every second she smiled at him. "Oooh, a Kitten! Is she yours?" "Uhhh, yes." "She's so cute, may i ask what's her name?" "Fluf-" Draco stopped, she'll laugh at him if she hears what he'll say! "Never mind." "I see you and 'never mind' want to be alone, well then, bye! See you at school!" "Yeah." The girl, ahem, Hermione left and ran off. Draco looked in a mirror, his face was bright pink. "Eep!" 


End file.
